1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic scoring device for sports. At the present time the score is manually written on a special notebook with appropriate score sheets. The scorekeeper fills in the information about the team, its players and the results of each play in the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electronic scorekeeping devices are used to keep a running tally of the scores of players or teams during a game and display the results. Such scorekeeping devices require the scorekeeper to enter the results of each play via a keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,109 issued Apr. 25. 1989 to Adan R. Cervantes discloses a portable electronic bowling scorekeeping device which keeps a running tally of each person's score based on the input of the scorekeeper after each play and automatically calculates statistics based on the player's performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,010 issued Nov. 24. 1981 to Reginald A. Kaenel discloses a manager's console which interfaces and controls the individual lane score keeping console for an electronic bowling scorekeeping system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,125 issued Aug. 14, 1990 to Robert J. Mayes discloses an electronic scorekeeper for a dice Game which keeps a running tally of game scores for a series of names until a predetermined number of games have been reached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,772 issued Sep. 19, 1989 to Thomas H. Collard discloses a calculator for calculating the earned run average for a pitcher and the batting average for a batter.
U.S. Pat. No. Des.297,714 issued Sep. 20, 1988 to Kenji Tamada et al. discloses the ornamental design of a scorekeeper for a baseball game.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.